7teen: Jude for Prime Minister
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP17-18-19: When it comes time for an election, the government seems to think Canadians have stopped carring and they decide to recruit a random person to join- Jude! While originally just a stunt, Jude takes this seriously, and so does everyone and the whole is deticated to making him shine. Something special happens to Jude and Starr at the end...!
1. Intro: Election times

**INTRO**

It was getting to be a very solemn week for all of Canada, for an election for a new Prime Minister was imminent after our old one finally stepped down. There were two candidates running for the spot.

A man named Kurt Jims, and a woman named Pamela Jenny. Both candidates made lots of promises for Canada it made things hard to decide who to vote for. Of course this didn't matter too much to the gang, neither of us were eighteen yet, so we couldn't vote, but strangely, a lot of people around the mall didn't seem so excited about the election, though there were a few places where voters or non-voters could give support to their favorite party.

"I say Jims has this election in the bag." Jonesy said.

"Nah, uhn… you men have been running the country for a long time." Jen protested "It's time we had another woman take the hot seat."

The two stepsiblings squabbled to the point where the rest of us couldn't keep out fingers in our ears for much longer. "Will you two just… shut… up!" shouted Nikki, and they did. They had been going off like that for days over who was better than the other. Even Caitlin couldn't decide. "Since when have you ever been into politics?" I asked.

"I'm not really, I'm just easily turned on by their promises." replied Caitlin. "Kurt's promised to increase the funding in awareness programs, and Jenny's promised to open new employment agencies and stuff for many kinds of job, even in fashion. EEE! I could go for that."

"Sounds like a waste of time to me." Jude scoffed.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Jen, and Jude explained that to him those just a whole bunch of bribes, and that being Prime Minister should be more important than that. "Jude…?" asked Jonesy wondering if this was really him. The rest of us never knew how strong Jude felt about this.

But again, we weren't allowed to vote, so the election pretty much wasn't that much of our concern. So we all decided to head off to work.

…

Meanwhile, at the head offices of the governmental authorities, the parties of Kurt and Pamela had been receiving numerous phone calls from the about low voting ballots. So far, both their campaigns were at less than ten percent, and the board of administrators found out why…

Television ratings were at an all-time low. It was as if Canadians weren't all that interested in democracy, politics, or having hope for their country anymore. The lead administrator along with the soon to be former Prime Minister decided that perhaps a publicity scheme would help toggle people's interests.

"What if we just added some random person as a third candidate? That would probably get them going."

The Prime Minsters thought it over, and seeing no other method, he went along with it. So, it was agreed that the strings would be pulled just this once "…For the sake of our country."

So, they just dialed some random phone-number, and hoped for the best. They got their answer the first try…

_"Hello…?"_ said a familiar voice over the speaker. The people didn't say much, but merely just asked "How do you feel about your country, son?" to which the voice replied…

_"Canada is more to me than just a country. It is like a mother; a sweet lady that's given us many fine people and many wonderful things and places. I may be just another dude, and I may just be a lot of things, but I can never go on without saying that I am Canadian. I feel this country is the greatest of all, why if I were runnin' for Prime Minister, I'd give Canada nothing but the best that it deserves."_

The people began to smile with glee at such an inspirational speech. They had found their perfect new candidate. "Find us that guy."

Then they just hung up the phone like that…

…

Jude was confused. "Hello…? Helloooooo…?" but no one answered "Guess they hung up."

**_Intro Theme_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
we get to make all the rules  
spend more time with all my friends  
always hangin' together in a place where we grew up!_

_I'm 7teen…  
I have found my own way  
I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
And I am on my own now and forever_

_I'm… 7teen._  
_Life was sweet_  
_though we grew up way too fast_  
_Still, the memories will last_

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7…TEEN_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_7TEEN!_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Now I don't all that much about politics or democracy, but I'm going to do my best. It's all just made up stuff, even the characters_**

**_This was inspired by Majority Rules, and when I met Christian Potenza (Jude) in person at Anime North 2012. We talked a lot, he likes my 7teen ideas, and he and other fans agreed when I shouted "JUDE FOR PRIME MINISTER!"_**


	2. Jude is running?

**CHAPTER ONE**

The ice rink was packed, and Jude kept rolling along on the Zamboni with Starr sitting next to him. Lots of the skaters passing by waved to Jude and went "Hey!"

"What's up?"

"You rock, Jude."

Starr was impressed "Wow Jude." She said as she looked in her small notebook where she kept calculations and stuff. "Your popularity just sky rocketed by another thirty percent. You're practically eligible for the best in the mall."

Jude liked being popular, but he didn't let it go to his head. "I'm just another mild-mannered dude who's happy to help the people." he said.

Starr admired that in him too, and took off her glasses "Think you can help me a bit?" she asked flirting as she leaned forward. Jude smiled and kissed his fiancée tenderly, not watching where he was going and the Zamboni hit the side of the rink walls, but Jude and Starr just continued to remain in their moment, unaware that two men in black suits and shades were watching them from the entrance. "That's him?"

"Yep, that's our guy."

Awhile later Jude parked the Zamboni back in the shed. Jude and Starr walked out of the rink with her their arms playfully looped around one another, still unaware that those two guys were still following them. "They want us to recruit him? Seems like a mistake?"

"Hey! We got our orders. We have to observe him."

…

Jude escorted Starr back to Vegan Island, and then went off on his skateboard; tearing across the mall, leaping over the benches. Making perfect turns and even saved a baby carriage that rolled away from a lady. The two guys following him caught everything on hidden cameras on their shades. "He's athletic too."

"Let's keep looking a while longer."

Jude met up with the rest of us before heading off to his shift at Stick It. Jonesy and Jen were still fighting about the election. "How about we make a bet on this?" Jonesy asked.

"I'd be stealing your money." Jen protested, but they still made the bet that whichever of their candidates won the election next week, the loser would have to do all their chores for a full month, and pay five dollars interest a week!

_"Fine…!"_ they both snapped, and then turned away from each other. Wyatt couldn't stand much more of this "Seriously…! If you two don't quit it with this arguing I'm going to-" Jude and Nikki calmed him down. "It's not worth it." Nikki said.

Caitlin turned on her boom-box radio and listened in to the news. "Hey, it looks like Pamela's making another move." She said. We all got in close to hear the broadcast which said that Pamela just donated a sum of money to the underfunded public schools.

"You go, girl!" Jen cheered.

Suddenly the news was interrupted by a broadcast saying that Kurt had donated more money than Pamela to children's hospitals. "Oh, yeah…! That's what I'm talkin' about." Jonesy scoffed at Jen.

The rest of us didn't think much of it, though it was a nice gesture, "Please! They're only doing it to make themselves look good so they can bribe people into voting for them." I said.

"Oh, how fleeting these things are." Nikki teased.

Jude was just disgusted by all of it. "If I were runnin' I'd do more than just make myself look good. I'd at least try and make the country look good by sayin'… _"Everyone just chillax."_ or _"Everyone should respect one another no matter how different they seem."_

The rest of us thought that was pretty good. "Where do you get all these ideas?" Jen asked.

"Hey, I got dreams, don't I?" Jude said. Then he headed off to Stick-It, "Later!"

While the rest of us listened to the broadcast, the two guys thought they had seen and heard enough. "He'll do."

"Let's go."

At Stick-It, despite only having just arrived, Jude already had tons of customers who were just waiting to see him, and sample his food. "Okay dudes and lady dudes and mini-ones, prepare to be impressed." he boasted as he showed off his amazing skills assembling beautiful kebabs in mere seconds. Everyone applauded and paid him quite handsomely for the food and entertainment.

Suddenly, two tall men dressed in black suits and wearing thick dark shades approached him. "Jude Lizowski?"

"Who wants to know?" Jude said.

The two men gazed at one another, and simply held out a document for him to sign. "Just sign this, and we'll get back to you."

Jude wasn't sure what it was, but did as he was told without even looking at the paper and what it was about. "I'm not in trouble am I?" he asked.

"On the contrary, you may have saved us trouble. We'll be back." Then the two men just walked off. Jude blinked in confusion, but he just went about his day.

…

The next morning, the gang and I all walked to the lemon together without Jude. We knew he'd turn up somewhere. In the meantime, Jonesy was pondering over what kind of job he could get. "Good, maybe you can build up some of the money you'll owe me when I win the bet." Jen gloated. "Who says you're going to win?" Jonesy protested.

"Ugh! Here they go again." Nikki sighed "And I have to work today. Trapped between listening to The Clones babble and hearing those two dish it out…"

"Wow! Some choice you got." I said.

We made it to the lemon, and found Jude sitting behind it where he couldn't be seen. "Jude…?" Caitlin asked. "Shh…!" cried Jude "Not so loud, brah! You'll give away my hiding place."

"What are you hiding from?" Wyatt asked.

Jude explained that ever since he got up that morning and went to catch his bus, people in the streets were waving at him, and some teenage girls were chasing after him. Jude even recently just got to the mall but a whole bunch of TV reporters and journalists were after him.

We all wondered what was up, until we could see the morning news on the mall jumbotron…

_"In breaking news, possibly the absolute story breaker of the year, a new candidate has joined the prime election. Although it is baffling and highly impractical that such a thing is happening, it can't be ignored. All of Canada had now gazed down upon their newest candidate, seventeen year-old Jude Lizowski of Edmonton Alberta is running for Prime Minister."_

All of us gazed up at the screen with our mouths agape at what we just heard, but easily Jude was the most shocked. "Dude!" he cried.

"Jude!" cried Jonesy.

This was a kind of shocking moment that was almost impossible to explain!


	3. Jude's Decision

**CHAPTER TWO**

How could this have happened? Why was it happening? "This is ridiculous!" snapped Jen "You can't run for Prime Minister. You're not even old enough to vote."

"Plus, I'm not exactly the smartest dude." Jude said "I only barely graduated high school. I don't know a thing about running a whole country. Ah, man!"

"Calm down, Jude." Nikki said "It's probably just some joke the tabloids made up. No one would take this seriously."

Suddenly, we could all feel the ground rumble slightly. "Oh, no!" cried Jude "Not again?!" A whole band of people from the mall were rushing towards him and cheering "JUDE! JUDE! JUDE!" and whole crews of reporters and photographers were there too. "I'm outta here!" cried Jude!" and he dashed away on his board faster than ever.

Many of the crowds chased after him, but a few of the reporters stopped and talked with us, realizing we were friends with Jude. They began to ask us questions and stuff, but as much as we felt honored to be on TV, this was just too much for us, and we all ran away too.

We retreated to Comic Cavern where it was safe, but Jude was still out there, and this was all just too much to believe. "Okay, maybe they are taking this seriously." Nikki said.

"I can't believe I was on camera." Caitlin said "And not even properly dressed for it."

"Caitlin!" snapped Jen "Think about how Jude must feel about this."

"Poor guy…" Wyatt said "I've never seen him so freaked out. I know I'd be if I were pressured into this."

Even Jonesy couldn't find anything to gloat about this time. "Jude for Prime Minister…? Man, talk about a ton of pressure."

"We should probably go find him." I suggested, but there was no need for that, as Starr came along pushing a large crate from Vegan Island on wheels. "Yes, he's in here." She whispered so as not to attract too much attention. "Let's get it upstairs." I said.

Working together we somehow managed to get that huge heavy crate all the way up the stairs and into my private office. We finally let Jude out, and he gasped for air. "Should'a… put some… air holes in this thing… DUDE…!" He panted.

"How did this happen, Jude?" Starr asked.

"Well, I just came to Vegan Island, and asked to hide in the box, and…"

"She means, how did you get into this mess?" Nikki said, but Jude was just as baffled as the rest of us "One day I receive a phone call, then these two dudes in suits come at me, and before I know it, I'm hidin' out in a wooden box."

There didn't seem to be much we could do at this point. The people wouldn't stop looking for Jude, and he couldn't just hide in my office forever. "Maybe if you go down there and tell them this is all a mistake…" Caitlin suggested.

Jude wanted to, but the only problem- running for Prime Minister meant that all of Canada would be watching. "What if things don't go smooth?" he asked "What if they think I set them up? I'd never stoop that low to anger the whole country. I… I…!"

"Dude…! Dude! Take it easy." said Jonesy, but Jude just couldn't take it easy. He was so incredibly scared that he decided to just get over with fast. He stood up tall and held his head up high, "I'm goin' in." and he began to step forward but tripped over the side of the crate "Heh! Forgot, the crate…"

Starr helped him up and escorted him to the door. She pecked him on the cheek for luck. After he went outside, I turned on the small TV in my office and channel surfed until I found the station that was giving the live broadcast of our mall.

…

Jude poked his head out the store entrance. No one seemed to be around. He took only a single step outside and suddenly he was surrounded by the media. So many people speaking to him all at once and asking numerous questions he could barely hear himself think.

Finally he could make out at least one of the questions. "Mr. Lizowski, why did you decide to enter this election? Don't you think it's highly improbably, not to mention bafflingly idiotic for a seventeen year old to run from such a serious position of power?"

Jude felt his forehead sweating, and body temperature burning under his clothes. "I… I uh… well to be honest, I…"

…

All of us were watching him. _"Come on, Jude."_ We all were thinking _"Just say it!"_

_…_

Then suddenly Jude saw some people passing by holding Canadian flags, which reminded Jude about "I love this country…" he said and then he found his courage and gave another inspirational speech. "I may be seventeen, and I may not be the smartest dude, but what I am is a dude with heart and soul, for both his country and his countrymen! I know democracy has, like, rules and regulations that are just tryin' to keep us all together, but I say… Everyone deserves a chance, no matter how big, how small, or what their age is. All I care about is this country, and the people having only one thing on mind… that they too are proud of this country. So look out world, I'm gonna try and make a difference!"

Many people who heard Jude's inspiring speech began to applaud, and so did some of the reporters. "Well, you heard it right here folks. As impossible as it is to believe, Jude Lizowski is running form Prime Minister of Canada!"

…

The rest of us heard and saw everything and could barely believe it. "Jude!" cried Jen.

"I guess… there's no stopping him now." I said.

As for Jude, he didn't seem so scared anymore, but rather proud!


	4. Serious Seriousness

**CHAPTER THREE**

Now that it was totally settled, you can bet that Jude instantly became the most popular guy in the mall. He could barely go anywhere without swarms of girls swooning over him, despite he was engaged to Starr, and many of the news reporters were breathing down his neck every so and so. Plus, everywhere in the mall you could see signs saying _"Jude eats here"_ Or _"Jude's skating turf"_

The gang and I decided then and there that we'd officially be Jude's body guards. Jonesy even thought of this as a swell new job. "Dude, I can't pay you guys."

"Not, now…" Jonesy said "But, dude, think of it. This is, like, the biggest gold mine you'll ever have. Do you know how much cheddar you'll have if you win this?"

Jude hadn't thought about that, but the rest of us had to point out that being the Prime Minister was a big responsibility. "Besides…" Wyatt said "Jude hasn't won yet. We don't even know if he will."

Jude suddenly began to feel nervous again, realizing we were right. While he did gain popularity in the mall, that wasn't really what he needed, especially seeing as how most of the people in the mall were underage and couldn't vote for him, even we couldn't vote for him. To make matters worse, he still didn't know what the heck he was going to do to even get started and the election was next week! How was he supposed to pull everything off in so little time?

"We can help you." Caitlin said.

Jude looked up "You guys will…?"

We all agreed. Despite we couldn't vote for Jude, that didn't mean we couldn't help. Each of us was skilled in our own special fields that would really help Jude shine and get the proper work done. "Consider us your official campaign party." Jen said.

"Sweet…!" Jude said.

Jen, being our best coordinator made a quick list of things we could do. "Nikki, Caitlin, the richest of us, so you're both in charge of donations. If we're going to make Jude shine it's going to cost a lot of money." The girls agreed and knew their dads would be willing to help.

"Mykan, you make promotional posters and slogans and whatever else we can use to get Jude's face out there."

"Right…!" I said "I've already started on a few designs."

"Jonesy! Your uncle works at a TV station, so you arrange for all of Jude's private TV times."

Jonesy had already made the call and hung up his phone, "Done, and done. That was easy."

Jen and Wyatt would be in charge of pep-rallies and capturing the attention of those who could vote. "This isn't going to be easy." Wyatt said "I'm sure they still think that it's crazy for Jude to be running."

"They do?" Jude asked. He got his answer when a few adults passed by conversing about how barbaric it was that _"Some kid_" running for Prime Minister. If we were going to start convincing the people, the first thing was we'd have to made Jude look serious. "Leave that to me." Caitlin said.

It was time for another one of her fashionable makeovers, and as usual, Nikki and Jen were drafted for the ride.

They went to the Khaki barn for the first step. Jude was forced into a seat and his tuque was removed revealing his very messy hair. "Do I gotta do this?" he asked again, only to have repeated that he had to look serious to be taken serious for the election, "And when I'm through with you, you will more serious than you've ever been before." Caitlin said as she prepared her mega kits of many tools.

Before long, Jude's hair was washed, trimmed, neatly combed and jelled. Jen and Nikki both agreed Jude was looking better already, even Jude thought he looked kind of slick. "Du-hu-hu-hude…! I like."

The next step was the clothing, and the Khaki Barn just got its new shipment of suits in. Jude was soon looking pretty sharp in a dark suit and a tie, like a real Prime Minister, or more like one of the old mannequins that looked like Jude in the window of Tarty-Up Formal Wear.

Still, that was it for step one, the easiest. The next one was going to be whipping Jude into shape in so very little time. There were a lot of things the Prime Minister had to worry about; taxes, political issues, educational funding, employment industries, national security… and many more things that Jude only knew of, but now how to do them himself. "Ah, man!" groaned Jude "I could barely even stay awake in art class."

…

We all tried our best, but after just a few hours of trying to teach Jude even the most basic of things, he could hardly stay awake long enough to memorize one whole sentence. "It's no use." I said "Jude can't learn all this stuff in a few days, it would take months, or at least a year for a guy like him."

Jude felt really terrible. He had only been running in the election just a few hours and already he was at an enormous setback, not to mention a very serious one. Who would vote for a Prime Minister who fell asleep at the very mention of numbers and politics?

In fact, Jude was asleep right there too! Wyatt gave him a tap and he snapped awake. "Maybe I could just hire other people to do this stuff for me?" he suggested.

"Like that would really work." Nikki said.

"I don't know. I'd do it." Jonesy said "I mean, who cares who does it, so long as the job gets done and someone looks good doing it?"

"It makes all the difference there is, Jonesy." Jen snapped at him.

Then suddenly, I had an idea "Maybe it won't." I said. First I told Jonesy to make sure that Jude got his first TV appearance tomorrow, and I explained my plan. It was tricky, but it would probably help Jude's image a little. "Hope ya know what you're doin' dude." Jude said.

"So do I." that was all I could say.


	5. First move

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I had went to various websites and watched clips people had taken of Kurt and Pamela's debates and TV appearances, and jotted down everything they said, and then spent hours going through it all and rewriting it in words that Jude could pronounce and understand.

His TV shooting was early the next morning before the mall officially opened so no one would be around. Jonesy had arranged with his uncle to film the live broadcast live at the mall. Ron even stepped in to ensure that security was doubled and that reporters who were invited would behave themselves. Ron even tried to keep us away, "We are with Jude!" Jen constantly reminded him. "Where's your campaign permit, sister?" Ron sneered.

"Break it up here!" Wyatt snapped "We're going on soon."

The set was all put up; a podium, large Canadian flag, and even a few of the large potted plants from around the mall to give it more texture. Even Serena was involved now, and brought some suggested proud and inspirational music to play whenever Jude got really serious.

So far, Serena was the only one we knew who was old enough to vote, and despite she thought Jude running was confusing, she couldn't help but feel tickled pink in a small way. Even when she was near Jude she couldn't help say "Mr. Prime Minister." and chuckle "That is just so strange, but I love it."

Jude smiled and asked "Can I count on your vote?"

"Tell you what…" Serena said "You impress me enough, and I'll convince other to vote for you to."

"Sweet…!" Jude said and slapped her a high five sealing the deal.

That's when I came along, and even through my shades, the others could tell I looked exhausted. "What happened to you?" Nikki asked "Did you sleep on a broken beanbag chair?"

"What happened to you, did the junkyard have an auction?" I grumbled at her. I let out a huge yawn and rubbed my eyes under my shades "You try spending all night rewriting a speech for someone and tell me you're not bushed."

"This is why people invented caffeine drinks…" Wyatt said handing me a coffee.

I handed Jude his speech, and Jude didn't it was half bad, but he was starting to lose his nerves. "I'm gonna appear live in front of millions." He said "Just one little mistake and…"

"Easy, Jude, don't get so worked up." Starr said "If you lose your nerves it'll weaken your speech pattern by twenty percent, and cause a wide field of unpredictable mishaps."

"Huh…?" remarked Jude. "It means if you don't calm down you could have trouble speaking, and you might get a little clumsy."

"Well, we won't let that happen, will we?" Jen said, and the rest of us agreed and gave Jude our support. We even found a little time to let Jude practice his speech and we pretended to be reporters and question, but, it didn't do great as Jude had a hard time looking at the papers and then gazing straight ahead.

The reporters were starting to come into the mall and take their seats. "You're on in five minutes Jude." one of the workmen said.

"Ah, man!" Jude muttered.

Caitlin suddenly had an idea and decided they'd all do the old earpiece trick. Wyatt would read Jude's speech behind the flag where the reporters couldn't hear him, and all Jude had to do was repeat it. "Cool!" Jude said.

We all took our places. "Where's Jonesy?" Caitlin whispered "Out getting coffee for his uncle and his crew. It was part of an _"I owe you"_ for all this" Jen said.

We all thought it would be better if he were here for one Jude's big moments.

Soon the cameras were rolling, and we all stood behind the flag, and the reporters took their seats. "Ladies and gentlemen… Mr. Jude Lizowski!"

The reporters applauded as Jude took the stand. "Okay, Jude. This is it now." Wyatt said over the earpiece. Jude looked ready and repeated what Wyatt said as best as he could.

"Hello Canada. Hello fellow Canadians."

The reporters acknowledge his greeting and already people were snapping photos of him. Jude took a deep breath but didn't make it look obvious, and he began his speech, carefully repeating what Wyatt said and keeping his nerves. So far everything seemed fine.

The reporters began to ask their questions- things about employment issues, taxes, and whole bunch of things that he didn't know but thanks to what I wrote for him, he repeated after Wyatt, and the reporters were slightly amused.

However, things suddenly went awry when Jonesy showed up feeling ready to kick himself for running late because of his uncle. "What did I miss?" he said softly as he jogged up to us, when ran into Jen and Jen bumped into Caitlin and so forth we all fell over and Wyatt dropped the sheets and they scattered about and my coffee spilled all over some of them ruining the papers.

"What was that?" asked a reporter. Jude gazed behind at the large flag which hid the whole event, he had a bad feeling he knew what happened, "Uh… I didn't hear anything." he said "Are there any other questions?"

The reporters re-asked some questions already given, but which dealt with slight problems in Jude's previous answers. "What do you intend to do about the unemployed and the homeless again?"

Jude hesitated for a moment and softly tapped his foot telling Wyatt to say something, but with the papers ruined, Jude was officially on his own now. "Nice job, Jonesy!" I growled at him softly.

Then suddenly Jude said "I wanna help them all." he said "I wanna to fulfil promises that many have made in the past but never got around to fulfilling."

Serena figured this as a good time to turn on the CD playing the national anthem, but with a low volume so as not to overtake Jude's speech.

"I want to feed them, house them, and put them to work so they can earn a little bit a living. Many of them have already given up hope. They're thinkin' that their government doesn't care whether they live or die. But I do care, I care so much that I'm willing to help give them that extra push they need to get on their way, and to convince others to lend out that helping hand that everyone needs once in a while. That is my idea. That is my way. And maybe, with a little cooperation and faith shared by the people, we say goodbye to the poor and unemployed, and welcome them over to our way of life- the bright side. Thank you!"

The anthem ended, and the reporters were transfixed by such an inspiring speech. They tried to ask more questions out of curiosity, but Ron told them all that the shoot was over, and he and his team practically had to rush everyone out.

Jude came behind the flag to the rest of us, and we were all impressed deeply that he just threw that all together out of thin air. "And I spent all night writing this?" I said as I held up my ruined paper.

Jude even received a text from the people at the big houses saying that switch boards were lighting up and was officially on his way up. "Whoa! Aw-hawsome…!"

"Way to go, Jude."

"I knew you could do it."

Still, now that Jude was on his way, things from here on were only going to get even tougher still.

**_To Be Continued_**…

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Jude may not be the smartest guy, but he sure has heart. I think he'd be a great Prime Minister, I guess._**


	6. Workers Toll

**_Jude's Voice_**

**_Last time on 7teen…_**

**_There was this big election to decide Canada's next Prime Minister; I wasn't overly impressed with the candidates though "They stink." But suddenly I receive this phone call, then these dudes in suits show up and before I know it… I'm running for Prime Minister too. "Sweet…!"_**

**_Things weren't so hot at first, but after a few speeches, I'm already on my way, but I still have lots to do. It's not gonna be easy. And now, Part two of "Me for Prime Minister."_**

**_(Skip Intro Theme)_**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Long after the mall opened Jude couldn't look anywhere without someone waving to him, or giving him a compliment. Some of the gang's folks telephoned and wanted to extend their congratulations to Jude, and offered any help that they could. This would help immensely with Jude's campaign. As well as Wyatt's pep-rallies and songs he wrote to help convince the people that Jude was to vote for.

We received a bit of compensation. With Jude's ballot officially open, the election was extended for a least another week to give him a sporting chance, plus he would eventually be meeting with his competition. Whatever free time he had he spent it observing their broadcasts, with one of us by his side to make sure he was paying attention and didn't drift off to sleep. If it didn't work the best we could do was do some of the things for him, almost like a real council.

Of course, Jude did more than just hang at the mall giving speeches and studying. Over the past couple of days, we all arranged special events for him. Visiting schools, helping clean up the parks and things like that, He even donated large sums of money, which was actually money form Caitlin or Nikki's fathers who kindly agreed to donate on Jude's behalf.

I even started hanging up posters, slogans, and other sorts of signs to encourage people to vote for Jude around the mall and around town.

_"Don't be crude,_

_Vote for Jude!"_

_"Jude Lizowski, looking out for everyone "Even the little people"_

Nikki's father even gave some of them to his other workers and employees across Canada to consider. "Just don't blackmail them, Dad." Nikki made him promise her.

All around the mall, lots of promotional Jude items were already out there. The Clones sold Jude T-Shirts and hats. Shoppers went around carrying Jude shopping bags. Amelie was even selling a new treat she made at the Soda Hop. "I call them, _Judecicles."_ And they were cute too, all in the shape of Jude's head. "You've outdone yourself, this time, Babe." I said to my girlfriend.

She had been helping out a lot too with Jude. She couldn't vote as she, too, was underage, but with her expert sales pitches, she managed to convince many to vote for Jude.

Still, Starr went over the books, and even though Jude's ballot was growing we were nowhere near catching up to the other candidates. "Can you blame it?" Wyatt said "These guys donate millions of dollars to charities. How can we compete with that?"

"Well Nikki and I can't keep asking our fathers to help us donate." Caitlin said.

"Why not?" asked Jonesy "They're rich, they even said their willing to help."

Nikki just flicked his ear for that. "This whole business isn't about money, Jonesy." She scolded him "We're dealing with the security and wellbeing of an entire country."

"All right…! Shesh…!" Jonesy scoffed "Just trying to be helpful."

Jude couldn't wait to meet the other candidates. So far, all he saw was Pamela and Kurt doing more bribery deeds and stuff. Jude wasn't too bright about this democracy, but he was starting to feel something wasn't right about those two.

"Focus, guys." Jen said "We need to concentrate on this afternoon's schedule." The rest of us groaned at that. All this hard work non-stop for the past couple of days was really starting to get to us, not to mention we still had to go to our own jobs. "Don't you have to work as well, Jen?" I asked. Jen finally realized she missed her whole morning shift. "Oh, no…!" she cried.

"Oh, yes!" said a voice from behind her. It was Coach Halder, "What are you doing here, Masterson?"

"I… uh… I'm helping run Jude's campaign?"

As much as Coach thought the election was very important "I still don't think much of an excuse to cut your shift, at least without telling why in the first place." He then picked her up over his shoulders and carried her away "You're going to be working some serious overtime, missy."

"No! Wait…!" cried Jen, but all her kicking and fussing wouldn't help. Then The Clones came along and Krissy told Nikki to "Get your butt back to work."

"Oh, get my butt back to work. That the best you can come up with?" she mocked.

"Whatever!" replied Kirsten "We've got a ton of promotional clothing to sell."

"So, like, move it, or you'll lose it!" snapped Kristen! Nikki sighed, and had no choice but to follow them to work. Wyatt had to head to McFlipsters. "Not you too, bro?" cried Jude.

"Sorry, man… but I gotta keep my own living too." Wyatt said and he left. "I should probably go too." I said "At least I can try and promote you at work, Jude." I said. Then I left.

"Ah, man!" sighed Jude. Caitlin and Starr comforted him. "Don't worry, Jude. We're still trying to help you."

"I know…" Jude said "It's just that all this hard work. It's startin' to break me, and all of you. There's just gotta be a way to reorganize all this."

"Well, at best we could hire someone else to help manage the campaign party." Starr suggested, and Jonesy already had the perfect one in mind. "Yes! I'm so clever, I amaze myself." he said as he made a quick phone call.

Of course Jonesy knew what would happen on my part if this worked. "Sorry, Mykan, but we're desperate."

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I bet you all know who Jonesy just called…_**

**_…Yep! It's her…!_**


	7. Downers

**CHAPTER SIX**

At Comic Cavern, I was able to keep my work steady, and keep Jude looking good. Lots of people were anxious to buy copies of Jude's comic, Supercar. I had to restack the shelves with newer copies I kept in the backroom. I turned to open the box then grabbed a load of comics, turned back to the shelf and gasped throwing them all over the place, "Courtney?!"

Jen's older sister winked at me. "Hey there." she said in a flirting tone and fluttered her eyelids at me. I began backing away from here "What are you doing here?"

"Jonesy called me." Courtney said "Looks like we're all going to be working together on this, especially you and me." She explained she knew a lot about politics and stuff when she went to university. "If anyone can make Jude shine, it's me."

I thought that she at least deserved a chance, "But don't get any ideas into your head about… you know…"

"Ah! As if I'd do that…" Country said as she turned to leave the store. I sighed in relief, but then she turn her head and winked at me "That's my next project." And then she was gone, and I smacked my forehead with my hand.

Later on, we all met up at the lemon, and all agreed to let Courtney help us. She had a big canvas, and a pointer. "Okay, so here's what we've got." She said as she showed us portraits of the candidates and where they stood in the ratings. "Now, Kurt Jims is quite the sporting guy and looking out for make people strong. Ladies are also taken in by charm. Then there's Pamela Jenny, and she plans to make everything fashionable, and beautiful, not to mention fair amongst everyone. So far, these two are tied at forty-five percent of the entire voting system."

"What about me?" asked Jude, and to his dismay, he had the last ten percent of the voting because so far all he did were simple jobs, and make big promises. "That's fine for some but it looks like most of the people don't buy it. So far the only people who follow you are the confused and desperate who can't find anything better to do with their lives."

Jude sighed, "Bummer…!"

"Well what can we do about it?" asked Caitlin.

"We gotta make Jude really stand out and show that he means what he says. Or we could just take the easy way out and dig up some dirt on the competish and use it against them."

"You mean make them look bad?" asked Jen.

"Couldn't hurt." Her sister replied "I once ran for dorm queen once, would have totally made it to if I didn't get busted by that cute guy."

The rest of is felt it wouldn't be too easy to bring up any dirt on the candidates. They both seemed so clean and slick, and Jude, he had more faults than the two of them put together. "Well, we better do something." Wyatt said "Before Jude even meets them, I mean."

"Well…we… could make some of those advertising commercials to help boost the image." I suggested. The other automatically decided "What the heck…?" It wasn't like we had much more to lose and every little bit counted.

Jonesy asked his uncle to borrow some equipment, and for the next couple of days we made several videos of Jude. I edited them to my absolute best. We then gave them to the stations to reedit and put on TV.

Jude felt psyched to be actually on TV, and his commercials were quite impressive. The way he talked about educational programs for schools, cleaning up the environments, and even helping the homeless some more. _"Give a chance and help out others, not just yourself. Help me be good to the country and I guarantee the country will be good to you."_

This did help boost Jude's image, but not but a whole lot. Now he was barely above ten percent, and Kurt and Pamela, he'd be meeting them first thing the next day. "Dude… I could seriously go for a skate right about now." Jude said "I always think the best when I'm on my board."

But of course, we couldn't let him do that. We took his board away days ago to help him keep on track. "Think about it, Jude." I told him "If you even win this, you won't have time to even think about skateboards."

"Yeah… right… I won't." Jude said sounding grim. He was also thinking of all the many other things he wouldn't be able to do anymore either. Like hang at the arcade, kick back and relax. For that matter, neither would the rest of us. Worst of all, he realized if he really did win, he'd be moving to Ottawa to work at the big house itself, but there was no way we could go with him.

It was almost like when Nikki left the gang all over again. Even though it was one of the most proud and amazing things Jude would ever do, we still felt a little bad at the thought of not having him around anymore. Especially Starr, it would mean their engagement would be put on a serious hold!

"Mind if I just go for a little walk instead?" Jude said.

"Sure, man…" Jonesy said "Take as long as you need."

Jude got up and left and the rest of us didn't know what to say or do. In all the excitement, we were finally seeing the whole downsides of all this.

…

As Jude walked through the mall, many by passers would wave or call out to him, to which he'd wave and smile at, but his mind remained focussed on everything that was happening to him. He felt like pulling his tuque over his face in frustration only to remember he wasn't wearing it.

Suddenly, he heard someone call to him. "Jude Lizowski…?"

Jude looked and saw someone wearing a trench coat, hat and ski mask. She spoke in a raspy voice, but told him to follow her into the dark corners. It was there that she explained that she was willing to make Jude a big time offer in cash for his votes on the ballot. She offered him a brief case filled with enough money to equal more than ten million dollars, to sign a contract, giving up his voting rights.

Jude had never seen so much money before in his life. "Dude!" he cried, but as tempting as it was, and though he thought he'd never forgive himself. "Sorry mysterious lady dude, but I'm keepin' my votes. I figure I still got a bit of a chance." Then he left not realizing what he had almost just done.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Lizowski. No kid is going to stand in my way of winning."

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Jude leaving us…? Oh, no… not this again!_**

**_I still haven't gotten over that LAST ONE and never will. I think I'm losing my mellow here!_**


	8. Jude's in danger

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Jude told us all about the mysterious lady who wanted to buy his votes. "She offered you ten million big ones?!" Jonesy asked in disbelief. "Whoa…! Jude!" cried Nikki.

"I know…" Jude said "I just couldn't take it."

That was what baffled us the most, but Jen was the first to admire Jude for such a move, and it didn't take brains like Starr's to realize "Someone's trying to force you out of the election." Jen said. "But who would do such a thing?" asked Wyatt.

It was decided that Jude would need to have an eye kept on him. One of us would have to stay with him at all times. Jen and Caitlin put on their girl-cop shades, and I tipped mine in agreement. Starr tipped her glasses, and the others they nodded in agreement. From this point on we were Jude's body guards as well as his campaign organizers. "We got your back, Jude." I said

In the meantime, we all had to prepare Jude to meet the candidates the next morning.

Starr was the only one who could keep a close eye on Jude the most when it came time for closing and Jude had to head home. She walked him to the front doors. "You okay, Jude?" asked Starr.

Her fiancé was still considering "Maybe I should'a sold my votes."

"Jude!"

"I know! I know! The country means more to me than that but… does it mean that much that I wanna give up the things I really love?" Starr could tell what he was hinting, and she didn't have to tell him that being Prime Minister or just any person at all meant that life full of sacrificed. "Like the time Nikki left, she was doing it for her father."

"I know, but she's back now." Jude said "Somehow I don't think it'll all be the same for me this time."

Jude was really in a tough spot now. He couldn't decide which was best. If he lost, he'd be subjecting all of Canada to a couple of candidates he deemed losers. If he won, he'd be giving up his life and all his loved ones. Even Starr couldn't calculate the best course this time. "I just hope for the best… for you, Jude." she said to him Jude smiled at her and then took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly, unaware that they were being watched through the potted plants by a man dressed all in black and pointing a gun at them. He was about to pull the trigger, when suddenly. "LOOK OUT…!" cried Jen as she leapt from out of nowhere and pushed them down as the gun fire just missing them all and instead hit the mall fire alarm setting it off.

The man leapt out from behind the plant and tried to make a run for it, when suddenly a thin strip of piano wire was raised from the ground tripping him and making him smash head first into a column knocking him out cold. "Dude…!" cried Jude, as the gang and I came out form secret hiding places, and Ron was with us. "You should consider yourself lucky, son!" he said and he crossed over to pick up the unconscious gunman "Or it would've been lights out for you!"

Jude couldn't seem to catch his breath. Someone just tried to kill him! Starr was just as freaked out, but not like the rest of us. "Who is this guy?" Caitlin asked.

"That's what I intend to find out." Ron said "I have ways of making maggots like this punk talk!" He dragged him off and promised to keep us informed. Meanwhile, we didn't trust Jude to go home by himself, so I went and got my car across the road under the building where I lived and took him home myself. Starr went with us. Someone had to watch over him what with his parent snot around. "You keep an eye on him." I told her.

Starr vowed she wouldn't sleep if she had to.

I went on my way home, and I called Jen's cell "The baby is tucked in, and the hens are nested." I said which meant _"I got Jude home safely."_

_"Ooh…" _said a flirting voice on the other line _"You are so mysterious when you talk like that."_

I rolled my eyes "Courtney, put Jen on, NOW!" I growled. Jen took the phone and apologized for that, and she also warned me now Courtney had my cell number. She wasn't lying, while I was talking to Jen, my text inbox was lightning up with multiple calls, all from Courtney. "Oh, no…!" I groaned. This had to be the fifth time she tapped my phone-line using Jen's phone to search the numbers, and once again I blocked her and deleted all her messages. "It's going to be a long night." I groaned as I drove home.

One the way I stopped at a red light and adjusted my rear-view mirror, when I caught a glimpse of the two men in the car behind me talking, and I was sure one of them just said Jude by the movement of his lips. I couldn't read lips too well but I was sure I saw him say…

_"Now we know where the kid lives. We have our orders."_

My mouth hung open in fear. The driver honked his horn at me telling me to move as the light was green. I drove all the way home and quickly got to my apartment and called Starr to warn her about what I thought I saw, and it was lucky that I did.

Later that night, Jude was sleeping soundly almost without a care in the world, when those two punks came back, and tried to invade his house, but using simple trickery with the TV, and a few experiments with vinegar baking soda and gun caps for a toy pistol, Starr managed to frighten them off before they could do anything.

She tipped her glasses "Losers."


	9. Suspicious!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Jude woke up the next morning, unaware of what happened during the night. He got out of bed, and actually showered, and put on his clean suit. "Come on, Starr." He said. His fiancée moaned softly and tiredly, but she managed to get up.

When they got to the mall most of the gang was right there at the doors waiting for them, Serena and Courtney were there too. I was the last one to arrive; they could all see me exit my home building and head across the street. Courtney fixed up her hair preparing to flirt with me again, but I stopped at the bus stop and escorted Amelie to the door. "Oh, joy!" Courtney muttered. Amelie saw her across the way and their eyes met with Amelie obviously giving her the _"Stay away from y my boyfriend"_ expression.

"Ready, Jude?" Caitlin asked.

"Ready." Jude answered.

We all headed inside, and I quickly and quietly spoke to Starr, and she told me she warded off an attack the other night. "Well, that's something." I said "I just hope nothing else goes wrong."

No sooner did we get in did we run into those two guys in suits who Jude first met on day one who came to escort him to meet the other candidates who flew in that morning. We weren't allowed to go with him, but they had all been informed of the assassination attempts on Jude and security was doubled.

Starr gave him a kiss for luck.

"Good luck, Jude" Jen said.

Jude nodded, and then he went off. "Well, now what do we do?" asked Serena.

"We _'ope_ for _zee_ best for Jude?" Amelie asked.

…

Jude was having breakfast with the candidates, and they seemed to rather like him, but were also confused they were actually running against a kid for office. Jude was also confused by many of their campaigns, and also being incoherent by political subjects and speeches, they spoke in words Jude hardly understood. All through the chat he kept on saying things like "Yeah, sure. Um, right…!"

So far nothing bad happened during the meal. No further assassination attempts were made on Jude's life, just eating, and chatting, Pamela even stroked her finger a lot with a special ring on it she always wore with her wherever she went.

…

Speaking of which, we all visited Ron to ask how the interrogation was coming. However, Ron wasn't having much luck. "That kid's one tough cookie to crack." he told us, but he wasn't giving up. He remembered one time in the core they held up an enemy spy for two whole weeks- nothing but torturing and whipping and daily beatings until he finally cracked.

That was a little comforting but some of us were starting to wish the election would come round already. "All this waiting is giving me the creeps." Wyatt said.

"What have you got to be flipped about? You're not running for the office." Nikki said.

"No, but Jude is." Jonesy pointed "Someone's trying to take him out for crying out loud!"

"I guess we're all a bit worried about him." Caitlin said.

"We did our best for him." I added "I don't see what more we can do."

Soon Jude came by, and he seemed okay. "How'd it go?" asked Starr.

"They spoke in a lot of things I didn't understand." Jude said "Oh, except the election's been moved up tomorrow."

_"WHAT?!"_ we all shouted.

"Yeah… they heard about the attempts on my life and to buy out my votes and thought maybe it best if we got it over with quick."

As much as that did make sense, we didn't feel ready yet. Jude still only had the last ten percent of all the votes of Canada. _"Oh Mondure…!_ You don't stand a chance against ninety percent split both ways." Amelie said.

We all began to feel extremely worried, "Wait!" Serena suddenly said "How did they know about your bribery and assassination attempts?" That was a mystery. No one knew about the attempts except for us and Ron, and we all kept our mouths shut so the press wouldn't know. "I… I didn't say anythin' to them." Jude said.

This was starting to become suspicious. Some of us thought we'd go to Ron's office and ask to look at the security tapes, and I decided to go check my computer and watch all the clips on line about the candidates at their campaign speeches.

"Now what are they up to?" Courtney wondered aloud.

Still, it turned out that what Kurt and Pamela said were the truth. The election had been moved up to tomorrow, and Jude was to leave with them for Ottawa that very night for the big and final debate. "Whoa! Head-rush!" cried Jude "I am seriously freakin' out here."

Even the rest of the gang could tell him to calm down at this point, we were all just as nervous, and still it reminded us of the possibility that even if Jude won, though it wasn't likely, he'd be leaving us. "Okay, now I'm feelin' my mellow losin' it." Jude said sounding a little low.

We weren't even allowed to go with him. Even though we were his campaign planners, only true officials were allowed to attend, as well as the fact that the place was already going to be packed with the citizens of town. Main line- Jude would be alone this time to manage by himself!

…

Meanwhile, I had been looking over the security tapes, and viewed the clips of the elections. Serena Wyatt and Amelie were with me. We saw the footage where Jude was being bribed in the hallway by that strange lady, though we couldn't hear her voice, but there was something odd about her hand.

That ring she had on her finger looked identical to the one Pamela Jenny wore. "Guys…!" I said "You don't think?"

The others didn't know what to think but, it was starting to look really suspicious.

**_To Be Continued_****_…_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Looks like it's going to be a 3-parter after all, which isn't too bad, it means I'll have more eps out of the way and be closer to doing the world of warfare movie_**


	10. Caught cheating!

**_Starr's Voice_**

**_Previously on 7teen,_**

**_Jude was starting to shine in his campaign and he seized the last ten percent of all the votes from the ballot. Things started to seem a little sad when we realized that even if Jude won, he'd have to move and leave us, but as if that weren't hard enough it became clear that some people were trying to bribe Jude or kill him to get him off the ballot._**

**_We started gathering clues when Jude meet his competitors, but now the election is tomorrow and it looks like some of the others have found something out._**

**_Stay tuned to find out…!_**

**_(Skip intro theme)_**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Nothing any of us could do would stop the ticking of the clock, and before we knew it, the evening was upon us and Jude was being escorted by security to a private chopper outside. It would take him and the others to the airport and they'd fly non-stop to Ottawa. Then the great debate would begin early the next morning.

The gang was starting to say their goodbyes to Jude. Jen and Caitlin felt like crying, and they did as they hugged Jude for what seemed like was going to be a long time. "We'll be rooting for you all the way, dude." Jonesy said.

"Thanks, bro." Jude said.

Nikki was trying hard to hide her sadness, but it was no good, and she hugged him hard. So hard, he could barely breathe and begged her for mercy. "Sorry!" Nikki sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Starr was easily the most hurt deep down to see her fiancé off knowing that he might never be coming back. Jude, however, felt more upset than any of them. Not just because he was leaving, but Me Amelie Wyatt and Serena weren't there to see him off. Of course it was understandable why. "Guess I better get goin'" Jude said.

The others agreed, but as Jude started to head to the chopper a swat of police cars rushed onto the scene and surrounded the chopper from all sides. "Hold it right there!" shouted the chief. Everyone was confused, but Pamela and Kurt looked worried.

"Who called the cops?" Jonesy asked.

"That'd be me." Ron said as he and the others and I stood behind him. I tipped my shades, "We've made a little discovery."

"And it's not a pretty one." Wyatt said.

With the chopper's takeoff delayed, everyone headed back inside so we could show what we found. It turned out the Pamela was the one who had been bribing Jude to buy his votes all along. The evidence was clear by the fact that she was shown not once, but several times meeting Jude around the mall offering to buy his votes, and she still had her ring on.

Pamela hated to do it, but she admitted she did it, and she told us why…

She wanted to be Prime Minister because she was sick and tired of men always having the run of things. Canada only ever had one woman in the office and that was it. She felt that the people were being unfair to women and their rights and wanted to run for office to change that and give the women a chance. She tried mentioning that in her many campaigns but it didn't help her get enough votes to rise to the top. Her only hope was buying out Jude's votes, as he was just a kid, and didn't really have much business being in the election.

"Uncool!" I said

"Very uncool!" added Jonesy.

"That is way low, brah!" Jude said.

Pamela was defiantly out of the election now. Attempting to bribe Jude for his votes would be cheating at the election and classified treason to the law of the country. "Take this broad away!" Ron demanded and the cops did just that. The two guys in the suits immediately informed their superiors, as well as the Prime Minister himself, and he was outraged.

Word of this treason was all over the news within mere minutes, and you can bet in just a few hours, all those who voted for Pamela were outraged. Even Jen couldn't believe she was looking up to a traitor. "Guess I win the bet then." Jonesy said.

Nikki pulled his ear "How can you be thinking about your silly bet at a time like this?!" she snapped at him.

"Hey, I was caught up in my own state of shock." Jonesy said. The rest of us didn't seem to think that. Still, it mean that now forty five percent of the voters would need time to revote for either Jude or Kurt, but this didn't stop the election. It now seemed more vital than ever to get it going.

So, Jude left with Kurt and the suit guys, after bidding goodbye to use a second time. "Well, there he goes." Serena said as the chopper disappeared across the night skies. We all felt both happy and sad, but it was somewhat comforting to know now that Pamela was out of the run, Jude stood a better chance of winning.

…

As for Jude, he reached the airport and got on the plane, but he couldn't call us until long after he made it to Ottawa, but he did have in his suit a picture of all of us at the mall. He smiled sadly at it and then drifted off into a sad and bitter sleep.

As for Kurt who was only a few seats down from him, kept eyeing at Jude from afar, and then down at a single scrap of paper in his lap with their names and Pamela's. He crossed out Pamela's since she was gone and sinisterly thought _"One down, one to go."_


	11. Meet the Prime Minister

**CHAPTER TEN**

That night, a lot of us didn't feel very good, even after we all went to bed, each and every one of us were tossing and turning, unable to sleep or even try. We didn't even feel like doing anything else. Just five minutes felt like torture to us. We couldn't help but wondering if Jude was okay, or how he was feeling.

…

Three thousand miles away in Ottawa Quebec, Jude got to stay in a comfy first class hotel for candidates. It was three hours later there than it was in Edmonton Alberta, yet Jude was lying wide awake in bed, unable to sleep too. Who would blame him for what he was about to go through the next day. His life was likely to change forever. He'd have so many responsibilities and so many duties to attend. _"How'd I get myself into this?" _he thought to himself.

He decided to get a breath of air out on the terrace. His room sure had a nice view and the breeze felt nice in the warm night. Jude wished we could be there with him, especially Starr. She would love the scene.

While all the way across on the roof on another building. Someone was pointing a sniper right at Jude and getting ready to fire, when suddenly Jude began to chase a firefly causing the gunman to miss him, and Jude realized he was in danger. Luckily the security guards were outside his door and heard everything, and thought it best if he moved into the big house itself for the rest of the night for more security.

Jude felt very relieved to be safer in the big house, and to make matters more he was even allowed to meet the big chief himself, who decided all this to help him- the Prime Minister himself. "Dude…!" cried Jude "I'm like… totally at a loss for words.

"Likewise, son." said the man as he sat in his big chair. He seemed really kind for such a busy man, and since he knew Jude couldn't sleep, for that matter, neither could he, he let Jude stay in his office and talk with him awhile.

He also apologized to Jude and said it was his fault that all this was happening to him, which lead to how and why Jude got into the election in the first place, and this time he did understand… that he was brought into this as an attempt to boost ratings and people's interest in politics. "You mean I was just set up, right?" Jude asked "Dude, how could you do that to me, to yourself, but ultimately to our country?"

The man turned in his chair and got up with his back turned to Jude and sighed as he stared in shame out window. "You're right, son." He said "I guess I was so busy thinkin' of myself that I forgot what truly matters most."

He went on explaining that the reason he ran for office was because he wanted to make Canada a better country, and help the people. But when he actually made it, he was downloaded with so many difficulties and responsibilities it didn't look like he could handle it. "I did my very best, son, but in the end… I guess I bit a tad more than I could chew, and now look what's happened. I got one cheatin' candidate no longer with us, and someone's tryin' to hunt you down like a grizzly in the groves."

"That's why you wanted to step down?" Jude asked. The man nodded and admitted that was why. "Dude, we all have our hard times." Jude said, and broke into one of his inspirational speeches again…

"Everyone knows freedom isn't free, and life isn't supposed to be easy. Man was put on this Earth to welcome a challenge- to pit his strengths and skills against anything that came his way. Sometimes, we all have to do what we just gotta do, even if it's not a good idea, even if we don't like it, but we still have an obligation as people to make our country a better place. You're a good guy, and you've tried to be better, but in the end you could only give it your best, and that's exactly what I intend to do. Even if it means I may never get to go home again, and I may lose my friends, my life, my jobs, and most importantly, my skateboard, but the absolutely number one thing I'd lose is my fiancée, Starr. But they're counting on me, and they got faith in me, just as I have faith in this country, and I know… that have it to."

The man had never before known such powerful words to come from anyone, especially a seventeen year-old who practically had no political experiences. It made him realize things he had long forgotten, but for now all he could do was shake Jude's hand and wish him the best of luck at the debate tomorrow.

…

Way early the next morning, somehow we all managed to get a bit of sleep. When we each received a telephone call at three A.M, It was Ron. When asked how the in the world he got our cell phone numbers, he merely replied with "That's out of the question right now." But he in fact had bigger news that almost knocked us all dead; he finally got the gunman we nabbed to crack. Now we knew who was trying to kill Jude.

We had to warn him and fast, because three A.M to us meant six in Ottawa. The debate would be starting soon.


	12. The moment of truth

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Jude had never seen so many people all gathered in one place before. This was it, the big day! Jude tried his best to keep his nerves calm but he was sweating harder than a monkey in the summer heat. His deodorant practically vaporized in small smelly clouds of steam when he tried to apply it.

One of the security guards came in and told Jude to be ready "You better get downstairs soon."

Jude sighed and nodded, and when he finally managed to make it out into the hallway he passed by Kurt who was on his way as well. "You know, Jude. Today's going to be a really important day; practically the entire country will be watching you from coast to coast. So try to keep your- or rather… well… just don't mess up."

Obviously he was just taunting Jude in hopes of freaking him out, and it was working. Jude was finding it harder to walk forward or even breathe.

…

While in Edmonton, Ron actually let the gang and me into the mall before hours. We had tried several times to contact the big house and warn them of what we had learned, but even after all these hours we were still on hold! We even gathered at Comic Cavern so we could watch the debate on the picture screen. Already the live footage began but it wasn't quite time for the debate to begin.

"Wow! What a crowd." Caitlin said.

"Do you think Jude's okay?" asked Wyatt. None of us rightly knew, in fact, we were all worried if Jude had recently been murdered and they were about to come right out and tell us any second, but our fears were put to rest when Jude and Kurt were introduced and took their places at their respective podiums, and the debate was ready to begin.

"We're still on hold!" Jen said.

"Ah, man!" groaned Jonesy "What's taking them so long?"

"Quiet…!" I snapped "Their giving their speeches."

Both Kurt and Jude gave their speeches, and began to answer what had to be the most serious of questions in politics and democracy, and everything else that went with it. Kurt managed to impress the crowds, but Jude, apart from him being more nervous than he seemed, and not knowing what he was doing, he really didn't answer them well. He did, however, managed to woo some of the crowds with his inspiring heart filled speeches about what he hoped for to come out of the country if he tried his best, but somehow it just wasn't going to work all the way this time.

Apart from this, we were all getting more fearful for Jude's safety. "Hey!" Serena said from over by the phone "They're finally answering us."

This was it. It was time to bring all this to an end, once and for all. "Hang on, Jude!" cried Starr.

…

The debate was still going on and soon Kurt seemed to be winning in a landslide. Jude didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Finally things were nearly through at it was up to all the people, and the millions watching at home to send in their votes, and the officials would then spend the next couple of days counting the ballot. Then, the official announcement would be made who won- except…!

Kurt was suddenly asked to turn over his briefcase to the officials. They received an anonymous phone call warning them that Kurt Jims was in fact a dirty traitorous man whose only desire to be Prime Minister was turn Canada into a military police state- just enslave the people, and force them into work, and those who disobeyed would be clapped into jail.

Kurt tried to deny it, and practically refused to hand over his case, but he was forced to turn it over. The entire thing was emptied out, and so far they found nothing but just ordinary documents, tax papers, speech notes. Yet, shaking the brief case, there was still some rattling going on in there, even with all the papers out. That's when they managed to find a secret compartment filled with blueprints of prisons he planned to have made, a list of budget cuts, and extremely outrage tax raisings which would practically render the people penniless and living in hazardous conditions, and worse than all that… there were pictured of Jude, and lists of his address, places he would be and times and phone numbers of assassins and mercenaries hired to take him out. He was prepared to do anything to take out the competition- anything!

"Dude!" cried Jude "It was you all along?"

The crowd gasped in the deepest of shock and outrage. _"Traitor…!" _they all shouted _"Lock him up!"_

The minute security began to rush for him, Kurt made a break for it, but he never stood a chance and was easily apprehended, and as much as the crowds wanted to cheer. They all turned back to Jude who was standing there with a most concerned and shocking expression on his face. He was all that was left. No one else! This meant they didn't have to do a debate, or a ballot, and that meant… it was official.

"Um… people of Canada." the Administer said "I present the new Prime Minister of all Canada… Mr. Jude Lizowski!"

One-by-one people started applauding, and Jude was all "I… did it?" and as the crowds cheering got louder he realized "I DID IT!" he shouted for joy, and the audience cheered louder.

…

All of us were cheering for joy, hugging each other and leaping about, but Starr all she could do was dab her eyes with a tissue. "I'm so proud of him."

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Well, I don't see any other way he could've won, do you?_**


	13. Mr and Mrs Prime Minister

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Every single news station was going positively crazy with the story of Canada's new, and youngest Prime Minister. However, this fame was to be short-lived, for it was still realized that Jude was only seventeen and knew nothing about what he was now given. He couldn't run the country, and he knew this himself, luckily, the other man who he spoke to the other night had a way to fix everything, and announced that if Jude was willing "I'd like to decline my steppin' down and try for a little bit longer. The decision is yours."

Jude merely smiled and sighed "I don't think there's any decision to be made." Jude said. He gazed out at the crowds, "And I think everyone agrees with me."

He decided to share one last very inspirational speech with everyone as he announced he just couldn't take the job and was stepping down, and handing it over to the man standing with him. "I address you now, not as the Prime Minister in his last minutes of power, not as some weird teenage dude from some mall, but as a Canadian citizen…

As much as I'm so freakishly honored, I just cannot accept this responsibility, and you all know that as much as I do, but these ten glorious minutes will forever be in my heart and in yours too, but I'd just like to say that Canada must continue, and it will continue, but only if we the people continue ourselves, and I know we will. Thank you!"

The crowds cheered wildly until the true Prime Minister raised his hands to hush them all, and he explained that after being inspired by Jude's beautiful words, his gentle spirit, and best of all his big heart and faith; he was going to work harder than ever before and really do his best to make things better, and "For you, son… myself, and the people of this country will grant you one request! Anything you want within our power."

Of all the possible things Jude could have asked for, there was one thing he knew he just to make real. "You think you let me and my babe, Starr, tie the knot?"

…

Starr held her hand to her mouth and tears of happiness were flowing down her cheeks "Oh, Jude…!"

…

A couple of days later, after Jude returned, a simple wedding held for Jude and Starr at the mall, not in a church as Jude was Jewish, and everyone who was there considered themselves invited, and all of us got to participate. Soon, the glass was smashed under Jude's foot, and the marriage was official, and the party was on.

Starr was ever so beautiful in that white gown and veil, especially without her glasses, and her long orange hair just hanging loose.

Their folks were finally there, were rather like, "Wow! Our kids got hitched."

"Heavy, man…! Real, heavy…!"

Starr tossed her bouquet, Caitlin Jen and Courtney fought over it, and the bouquet broke into two bits, Amelie caught one part and Serena caught the other. Wyatt and I felt embarrassed and thought it was funny, and Nikki and Jonesy couldn't help but laugh, "Now we where have we seen this before?"

The only one who wasn't present was the Prime Minister himself, which was understandable, but he did send his wishes, and a gift for Jude; a plaque with Jude's picture carved in the gold, and below was an inscription which read…

_Jude Lizowski_

_2012-Ten minutes later_

Jude and Starr thought it was funny, but even if it was ten minutes it still counted. Jude gazed at his bride with love and she gazed into his eyes "I love you Mr. Prime Minister."

"And I love you, Mrs. Prime Minister." Jude said and he leaned down and kissed her again, and after which they were both picked up by the gang and me and put in the chairs for the chair dance.

This was truly a time of our lives we would never forget, and neither would all of Canada, as an exact replica of Jude's plaque was hung in the head office of past Prime Ministers in Ottawa.

**_(Ending theme)_**

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN…!_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN"_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Well, what d'ya know…? Now I've got two married couples within the gang, and it's well worth it._**


End file.
